Generally, in traditional display panels, each pixel adopts a three-color sub-pixel structure of RGB (Red, Green and Blue). In order to improve brightness of the display panel and reduce power consumption of the display panel, recently, in the prior art, each pixel in the display panel includes a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel and a highlight sub-pixel.
It is found that, in the prior art, a ratio of an area of the highlight sub-pixels to a total area of all the sub-pixels is 1:4, the ratio is small, which cannot satisfy the requirements on a display panel with high transmittance.